The Mist
by nightshade41230
Summary: Women and children are being kidnapped..Theres alot of secrets going on and Naraku is involved.. I'm not sure of the parings I do know Sess/Kag , Inu/San And Mir/Kaug


I do not own Inuyasha or any character In the Anime..I own the story plot and a few new Character's..IF my spelling or anything is out of wack I will correct it soon..Thanks for reading..

~Chapter One~

Inuyasha and his gang settled down from a day of jewel shard huntting..All was tired but one energetic fox kit..Kagome fixed them all some dinner, thinking Shippo would settle soon and go to sleep.. Kagome was very tired and needed the rest..

Two hours later Shippo went to sleep..With Shippo being hyper plus the jewel hunt was taking a toll on Kagome , she was thinking about going home as soon as she woke up , so she could get some needed supply's..

Kagome closed her eyes for the first time that night. Kagome started thinking of the hanyo in the group wondering if he was going to sneak off again tonight. Finally she went into a light slumber just in case she had that uneasy feeling like she had all week.. She knew something bad was going to happen but she didn't know what it was. In all her thoughts it was directed tord Naraku..

Inuyasha set patiently while Kagome's breathing evened out , when she finally went to sleep..

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree that he had been sitting in for the last four hours waiting for everyone to settle down. Two hours into the night he smelled Kikyo's soul stealers. He knew while Kagome was still awake he couldn't go to Kikyo because he knew it would hurt Kagome..

Kikyo stood in the middle of the forest waiting on her beloved hanyo. She knew that her love for him would never be unless she was alive again , but she knew it would never happen so why hope. She knew hate also filled her soul but she could not find hate tord Inuyasha like she once did. How could she hate someone who once loved her for her!

Kikyo knew the truth of the shikon jewel but never told anyone and she never would mention it until the time was right.

She needed to talk to Kagome but she knew the girl hated her with all her heart. Kikyo knew sneaking around with Inuyasha was hurting the girl but it was something that needed to be done..Inuyasha was not for the girl..

She sealed Inuyasha to the tree to protect him from himself and from the evil that was to come. Her Hanyou ment more to her then her life that is why she died for him.. No one knew the truth but her and one other.

Inuyasha finally made it to where Kikyo stood. He wanted to mate her along time ago and knew his life was hers and always will be hers even in her death she will always be his. He only knew her love and the love she gave him while she was alive. He knew she would never be alive again.

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha as he came into the forest wondering where their life would be if she was still alive.

Her eyes held so much love for the hanyo but she doesn't know what to do about the only person she could talk to was the one that held her secret.

"Inuyasha , I need you to listen to me and not talk alright."Inuyasha just shook his head after she finished the last part of her words.

Kikyo looked at her love and said," whatever happens when I say these words to you remember I will always love you . I will be leaving and never to return, I feel there is another power rising and it will take all the power of four lands to beat what is to come. Remember what we talked about before my death , well it is the truth my love."

Kikyo ordered her soul stealers to take her away because if Inuyasha was to say something she would stay and could not protect him or any other in this world that she cared about.

Inuyasha was dumb founded when she spoke those words. He wanted to reach for her and stop her from taking off but the words kept coming back to him "Remember what we talked about before my death." He spent so many days talking to Kikyo he was trying to remember what time she was talking about.

Inuyasha and his group was suppose to return to Edo that day, so Kaede started fixing them a stew so it would be hot for them when they returned.

While she placed the herbs in the pot she felt a powerful presence come into the village.

She knew who was coming so she waited until he entered the hut. She turned and smiled at him and said," My lord." The lord looked at her with gleam in his eyes and said." Come it is time."

The lord and Kaede made their way to the bone eaters well as fast as they could. It wouldn't be great if they were caught by the oncoming group at their meeting.

There stood four of her lords looking so tall and handsome as she could remember them, it had been so long since she seen any of them..

Her lords she remembered they went into hiding, so there family could be protected. At that time they thought it was a good idea. They lost so much when they left, their families and homes, but that was what they had to do."Kaede it is nice to see you again , under the circumstances."One of the lords said as he took her hand and kissed it..

Kaede looked at the lord with tears in her eyes as she flung herself into his arms."My lord I missed you so."

Sesshomaru set watching as his ward put flowers on poor Jaken. He watched her laugh and giggle at the poor toad's sniffed the air and knew Inuyasha's group was nearby but there was no Inuyasha around for miles. There was lower leavel demons close by ,but he did not worry about them much.

Sesshomaru got up and looked at Jaken and said," watch Rin or it's your life."Jaken looked at his lord and agreed to watch Rin from any harm.

Jaken liked Rin but he always gave her a hard time because he knew what was coming and the girl had to be strong until they beat the upcoming evil that they were all trained for. No one knew they were being trained, but very few.

Jaken sniffed the air and knew the scent of clay and dirt. He looked to see were Rin had run off to. Rin was sitting down with AU-UN making more flowers to torture the toad with.

Jaken rolled his eyes and walked into the forest. His eyes landed on Kikyo and said ," what do you want." Kikyo rolled her eyes at the toad and then said," Father it is time. I must leave this world so Kagome can have her full power back if she is going to help beat this evil." Jaken agreed to her words. For he knew the time has come. No one knew when to expect it.

There was a small village to the south of the western lands."Mama are you alright , do you need anything." The women shook her head and patted the bed for her daughter to sit close to her.

"Shade I need to tell you something it's very important so just listen to me, I'm very sick and I know you worry, but I need you to take me to my mother, you are trained and will take my place in the southern army. You my daughter are now one of the generals of this powerful army. Shush let me finish. Your grandmother gave me something for you , there in the trunk to your left please go and put them on and we will finish talking."

Shade wanted to protest but her mother gave her the look , that said you better go and not disobey me look. Shade sighed and got up from the bed and hurried to put her things on her grandmother gave her.

She didn't get to put the last piece on which was her armor when she heard screaming coming from outside her hut. Shade grabed her sword and ran out not listening to her mother's protest.

The village was on fire and a mist was coming their way , people were falling to the ground screaming and the all at once shade dropped her sword holding her head in pain then all at once she saw blackness. Everyone in that village laid scattered when allot of demons and humans came running in. Each one had collars Placing them on the fallen women and children. No men were taken from the village.

Sesshomaru set for the longest time eyeing Inuyasha's group, wondering what company his half brother keeps.

Kagome set up from her sleep bag yawning big and stretching her arms. She finally opened her eyes sensing something was off. They camped close by a village so they could get a few supplies of something to eat before they traveled to Inuyasha's forest. Kaede was already expecting them back.

Sesshomaru jumped out of a tree when he heard his ward scream in pain, as he was running a mist covered the area and he fell to the ground passed out.

Kagome seen Sesshomaru jump from the tree and wondered what he was doing there when a mist covered her body , she screamed in pain.

Kagome tried to hold out as long as she could when she seen her friends fall to the ground , some in pain and some just passed out.

She heard screaming of women and children coming from the village as darkness took over her body wondering when the pain was going to go away.

The village and area was covered in demons holding collars. They placed them around there necks and transported them to their final destination. All areas South, West, North, And East, Was covered in Mist gathering women, children and retainers of their four lands. Kaede never got to talk to any of her lords as the mist took her away.

In one area of the forest was suppressed were no scent or aura's can get out or no one could get in. All women that were captured had a change of clothing already put on their body. They had fighting pants just like the children on their lower halves of their body. The women's shirts came up to cover their front and open in the back. The children had on very thin shirts. The retainers wore the same clothes they came in. All the retainers were chained together.

All the women and children were made up in groups. Kagome group were contained Kagome, Sango, Kaede, Shade, Rin, Shippo and a few wolf cubs from both eastern and southern tribes.

Ayame the southern Princess had people of her own to watch out for or so Kagome thought. Kagome looked around to see everyone littered on the ground like common animals. She wondered why they were brought here. Tears came into her eyes and Sango held on to her.

Sango looked around and seen Kagura and Kanna in with Ayame group and wondered why they were all brought here.

Sango turned and looked at her group most of strangers some she called friend. She was hoping and praying whatever captured them would not hurt the children or her and the rest of her friends she called was deep in thought when she seen sight of her brother being chained to Jaken the lord of the west retainer. She seen people gather around a demon one most beautiful she had ever seen. She wondered what was going on when she seen a bright light.

Kikyo seen the mist coming and knew she had to get to the well to cast one last spell as she ran she seen the lords and Kaede.

They turned and looked at her and wondered what she was doing here.

She never said a word as she placed a hand on the well she said these words," from sister to sister, daughter to daughter, son to son, send thy kin back to us , mist beyond mist.

May the gods grant the wish, May it close until the mist disappears into the night all four jewels will reunite on this day." Kikyo ran to her sister and gave her a hug as the mist took over them and kikyo whispered," I love you my sister,please forgive me for what I have done." Kaede held her sister as the pain over took them both. Kikyo as she held her sister in pain her body could not take it any longer as her clay body turned to dust once more. The mist only wanted the living females not the dead so it killed her where she stood.

Kaede woke up in the camp of women and children and knew the evil has come out to play as it taunted so little years ago. That evil was really what killed her sister and what sealed Inuyasha to the tree, It was not Naraku. Kaedes thoughts went back to the day her sister died.

~Past~

"Inuyasha, I love you and I always well my beloved, Everything is not what it seems." Kikyo said as she drew an arrow to her beloved and sealed him to the tree.

I do not own Inuyasha or any character in the anime

~Chapter ten~ Still the past~

Inuyasha felt betrayed by his love , he did not dodge the arrow he let it fly free to hit him.

Kaede ran up to Kikyo her beloved sister and held her tight. Kikyo looked at a small Kaede and smilled.

"Kaede I know your small now things will happen, I have seen some , when it does do not feel suprised. The jewel I have I am giving it to you. Kaede besides this jewel there are three more , one blue, black and purple. Give then to your children so they can protect them."

Kaede looked at her sister confused and then said," I will not marry I will be a priestess someday just like you."

Kikyo smiled at her sister and hugged her tight after the hug Kikyo got up and left the area with a whisper, "You shall see little sister."

Kikyo got to the end of the forest when an evil presence came. Kikyo looked all around and before she knew it the evil was upon her.

She turned and looked at the demon behind her and screamed. Kikyo fell to the ground with blood pouring out of her.

Kaede heard the scream and ran to where it came from , she seen her sister lying in a puddle of blood with a demon hovering over her.

That was true sighns of evil that Kaede has ever seen and it just killed her sister. He turned to the child and smiled before he disapered.

Kaede got villagers as she cried for her sister's death.

The night of Kikyo's death Kaede hide the presence of the jewel and found three more in different colors in her sister's hut. She was surprised that Kikyo kept this from her.

She crafted a fake jewel of the tama and carried it out to her sisters body.

The jewel was burnt with Kikyo's body and said a pray as the ashes of her dead sister went into the air carrying a pinkish tent.

At that time Four of the lords came into Kaedes bowed down to them with tears in her eyes.

~End Past~

Kaede came out of her thoughts when she seen two women dragged out of a tent that was put up in the middle of the camp.

One demon and one human was badly beaten. They drugged them to Kaede's group and slung them to the ground..

Kaede gasped in horror as she seen the two women. She knew these two women There the ones who trained her.. It was none other than Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's mother.. Her mind went rasing as she went to them as fast as she could all the women of that group cleaned and dressed there wounds..


End file.
